I won't say it, but i miss you
by tvfan69
Summary: Jinx went to the good side, but how did this affect the HIVE? This a small series of one-shots about the members of the HIVE 5 adjusting to such a change and reminiscing on old times.
1. Gizmo

Gizmo awoke to the sight of some late night movie playing on the TV at HIVE headquarters. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes while also trying to block the sudden brightness of the TV he allowed himself to wake up a little bit more before removing his hands from his eyes and deciding to give the movie a chance. It turned out to be some badly made black and white movie and by the looks of things some girl was running away from home to be with her boyfriend, Gizmo located the remote and turned the TV off after two minutes.

"Just like Jinx" he grumbled bitterly under his breath, now sitting in the dark.

It had been a few weeks since returning from the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil, after a few days the building's heating system had thawed their cryogenically frozen bodies just enough for See-More to set his eye to heat vision and free everyone; save for the original members of the Brotherhood of Evil. Gizmo smirked thinking of that and how they were probably still frozen. But his mind soon reverted back to Jinx and how she had left them.

Sure being evil the idea of betrayal was always present but they had been friends for so long and for her to just leave, it hurt. Gizmo wouldn't admit it but he and Jinx weren't just friends, they were family. They'd been good friends in school and like the other's Jinx never degraded Gizmo because of his age but unlike the others she also seemed to be aware of his age. Gizmo sat there remembering how Jinx would rub her hand over his bald head when he was angry or upset, as if wishing he had hair to ruffle; he knew it was her way of apologizing to him. Or if he was hungry he'd ask her if she could make him a sandwich, if she had nothing better to do then usually she would but if she didn't feel like it she would tell him that she was his friend not his mom and to go make it himself. Or then there were nights like tonight.

Gizmo had fallen asleep watching TV hundreds of times but tonight was the first time in a long time he awoke to find it still on. Most of the time he'd awake to find that the TV had been turned off and a blanket had been spread over him. Sometimes he would wake up in his room tucked into his bed and then one time he had woken up while Jinx was transporting him there.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Sorry Gizmo but Billy and his clones started hogging the couch and the only spot they didn't take was where you were sleeping" Jinx began explaining before Gizmo could even ask._

_His eyes slowly opened to see that he was moving farther and farther from the living room. His head lay resting on Jinx's shoulder as she carried him down the hall. He wondered why she bothered doing this; surely at the age of seven he had to be getting too big for her petite fourteen year old body to carry._

_"__You know they'll have moved to that spot by the time you get back?" He asked her although he was still half asleep_

_Jinx gave a sigh "I know but it was worth a try, besides now I can kick him off without kicking you by mistake" she answered as they reached Gizmo's room._

_The door was a sliding one but Jinx still had to shift Gizmo into only one arm so that she could press the button which opened it. By that point Gizmo had begun to fall back into sleep but he was still sentient enough to be aware of his 'sister' carefully laying him down onto the mattress of his disheveled bed. He lay there drifting further off into sleep as Jinx grabbed his sheets and comforter off the floor, spread them out over his body, and made a remark that he better do his laundry in the morning._

_"__Night Gizmo" she said, running her hand over his bald head before exiting the room._

* * *

><p>Tiredly Gizmo dragged himself out of the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom. He pushed the button and the metal door slid upwards as he entered inside. His room was still messy as ever, dirty laundry, scraps from old inventions and even a few actions figures littered the floor. He trudged through the junk until his bare foot came down on a discarded screw.<p>

"AH!" He yelped in both pain and surprise, letting loose a whole slew of words that no eight year old should know, never mind use, as he hopped to his bed.

He landed on his stomach when he flopped onto the mattress and he didn't even want to know how bad the wound on his foot was, he was only grateful that he had his shots. Rolling onto his back and now wide awake thanks to the pain in his foot Gizmo made a mental note that he was probably going to end up needing stitches.

"Great tomorrows going to be fun" He sarcastically remarked out loud to himself. He could just picture limping his way down the hall and into the elevator, most likely getting teased by Billy Numerous, and then attempting to stitch himself up.

Gizmo sneered in annoyance at that picture, he knew how to give stitches and had done so for his teammates on multiple occasions but he highly doubted that he would be able to stitch up the underside of his own foot! Not only was the pain going to be unbearable but it would be next to impossible to see given the angle. Not to mention that he had never given stitches to himself before, Jinx also knew how to do it and so if Gizmo ever needed stitches (which had only happened twice in all his life) she gave them to him.

Groaning Gizmo tried to ignore the pain and go to sleep. He hoped that the cut was smaller than he thought but even if it was that didn't solve his big problem. He may have the rest of the HIVE FIVE; he may even be the new leader, but at the end of the day he still feels like something's missing because he knows it is and if he could have just one wish, no matter how selfish it may be, he would wish to have Jinx home.


	2. Jinx

She pretended it was easy. Some of the time it was, but she acted like the change was seamless. Which could not be farther from the truth. She could handle the untrusting and judgmental stares of the Titans, she had expected far worse. She could tell Wally's uncle was equally uneasy about her, even if he was better at hiding it than any of the Titans. Her saving grace was that Wally's parents seemed almost unaware of her past in villainy, and considering it was their guest room she was staying in she couldn't have been more grateful. All things considered she could handle her new life during the day, with the faith that things would soon get better as Wally continuously insisted.

But at night she cried. Her first night had been spent in Titans Tower with the other Titans and, though she had stood quietly in the back corner, no one had slept and she had spoken with anyone who was willing to talk to her, though most of their words were less than kind. Her second night had been spent here in the West's guest room where she seemed to have taken up permanent residence, and she often considered leaving. She thought about running back to the hideout of the Brotherhood of Evil and releasing the Hive Five from their cryogenic prisons and joining with them again. She had this same thought every night; it would be so easy to go back. So easy to tell the five that Kid Flash had tricked her and only used her to help him and the other Titans and that she was so ashamed of what she'd done. These thoughts plagued her mind right now just like they did every night as she lay awake in bed, never sleeping until her mind had exhausted all thoughts of returning to evil and worn itself out. It took hours because she knew it would be so easy to return, but she fought it.

She was never evil, but that was all she was ever told she could be. Even her parents had believed she could bring nothing more than bad luck and went as far as to name her Jinx. When she wound up in the HIVE academy at age six she accepted her fate and became one of the top students. Kid Flash was the first person to ever believe in her. He was the first person to ever tell her she could do good, to tell her that her childhood ambitions were actually possible. He took a chance on her, and she didn't intend to let him down. Right now he was all that kept her fighting the battle against herself, the battle to stay good. Right now it's killing her to be good, to be a Titan. Because she knows that the Hive Five, be it through their own efforts or due to the pity of another villain, will make it out of the ice freezing them solid and she'll have to see them again on the battle field. No matter when that day comes, be it now while Kid Flash is her only friend on the good side or in the distant future when she'll hopefully have other friends, it will still tear her apart inside to fight them. Right now, as she lies awake in her new bed, it kills her as Gizmo's voice echoes in her head.

_Traitor! _He shouted, his anger had been boiling and now as she thinks about it she starts crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, though she knows he can't hear her.

A part of her isn't really sorry; she's following her heart and knows that what she's doing is right. But a part of her is. How could she not be sorry? How could she not cry out of guilt and homesickness? The people who she turned her back on, who she blasted away with one of her hexes, they were her brothers.

Well they weren't technically, but to Jinx technicality meant nothing. She didn't really see See-More as a brother because of his obvious crush on her; therefor she tried not to give him a familial label. Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous were more like cousins to her than anything else; they had joined the group with See-More after the titans destroyed H.I.V.E. Academy. But Gizmo and Mammoth were a different story. They were brothers to her. She had been the first of the three of them to attend H.I.V.E. Academy and didn't really have any solid friends until she was ten, and she met Gizmo.

* * *

><p><em>It was the first day of classes at JR H.I.V.E. Academy and as usual Jinx was acing her gym evaluation. After her was a little boy, heavy emphasis on little. He was only three, the youngest age a student could be enrolled at JR H.I.V.E Academy. The academy wasn't set up in the manner of a traditional school, there were no grade levels only skill levels. But that being said it was unheard of for preschooler to be at the same level as the children who would be in fourth or fifth grade in a public school system. But this little boy was said to be a genius, and he was a genius on the side of evil. Unfortunately for him he was also two feet tall, half the height of the other kids in his level. So gym class, particularly today's obstacle course, wasn't exactly his strong suit. Actually saying it's not his strong suit was putting it nicely; to be both blunt and rather literal the kid got his butt fried.<em>

_All the other kids stood in a circle laughing at the pathetic baby lying on the gym floor with multiple holes newly burned through his clothes. Jinx didn't laugh, she felt bad for the kid. But she knew the consequences of speaking out against her classmates and stayed quiet in the back of the crowd._

_"Ok class hit the locker rooms," the coach instructed after allowing the class to have their laugh._

_"Uh coach, I think I busted my leg." The little boy said from where he was still lying on the floor._

_The coach groaned and inspected the child's leg to be sure that he wasn't lying, but sure enough his ankle was twisted at a funny angle. She looked up at the other children walking off to the locker rooms and called out to the one who was hanging in the back of the crowd._

_"Hey Pinky!" She bellowed and Jinx stopped to turn back, knowing pinky meant her. "I need you to bring the so called genius to the nurse" the coach ordered._

_Walking back to the scene Jinx saw that the boy couldn't walk, she looked up to ask the coach for help but the large woman was gone. So with no better idea she picked the boy up to which his only protest was a growl and a grunt of pain._

_"This is humiliating," he grumbled as Jinx walked down the hall with him balanced on her hip._

_"You know for a three year old you're pretty good with words" she commented_

_"I'm also pretty good at building death rays" the little boy mumbled, "so your name's Pinky?" He asked_

_"No, its Jinx" she corrected_

_"Mine's Gizmo," The boy said._

* * *

><p>There had been some times at first when Jinx doubted Gizmo to really be as young as he claimed, but somewhere between catching him watching PB&amp;J and seeing his medical file she found that he wasn't lying. That day in gym class was what she believed inspired him to create his metallic spider legs, to compensate for his height. If he was going to be in school with kids twice his size and take on adults as a criminal at the age of eight he was certainly going to need something.<p>

Mammoth was a whole other story. She hadn't met him until her first year in H.I.V.E. Academy when she was twelve and he was sixteen. They were both going into their first year, as was Gizmo, of the upper school and really it had been Gizmo who was responsible for the three of them becoming friends.

* * *

><p><em>The first few weeks of H.I.V.E Academy weren't too bad, that is not until one day during lunch Jinx heard the unmistakable sound of Gizmo's angry voice from halfway across the cafeteria. She was still towards the back of the lunch line, waiting rather impatiently to get her food, when she heard her friend.<em>

_"No fair, you cheated!" His voice screeched, leaving Jinx to wonder how much trouble a supposedly brilliant five year old can possibly get into in a crowded lunch room._

_Considering she was still at the back of the line she didn't have a problem with leaving her spot, besides it would be better to wait for the line to go down. Making her way back to her table she found a boy much older and MUCH bigger than herself sitting in her seat playing Pokémon against Gizmo._

_"Hey Gizmo, whose your friend?" She asked_

_"Huh? Oh hey Jinx, this is Mammoth" Gizmo introduced, too distracted by their trading cards to notice the annoyed look on the face of the girl standing behind him._

_"He's in my seat," she said_

_"You got up, my seat now" Mammoth said and Jinx narrowed her eyes at him before blasting him with one of her hexes. This landed him on the floor and so once he got to his feet he snarled at the pink haired girl._

_"Why you little!" He exclaimed, swinging to punch her but she dodged it expertly._

_This only made Mammoth angrier and the two fighting (which was really Mammoth swinging and Jinx dodging all attacks) drew a crowd that eventually caught the attention of one of their professors. Said professor then dragged the two down to the office of the H.I.V.E. Headmistress._

_However the H.I.V.E. is a school of villainy and so fighting wasn't so much discouraged as it was encouraged. The two of them ended up being reassigned to the same combat gym class, since the class Mammoth was currently enrolled in had no students who could offer him a physical challenge._

_"You're lucky I hated the gym class I had" Jinx grumbled as they left the office._

_"The coach is gonna train me to fight against a little girl, yeah I feel real lucky." The much larger teenager mocked, in response Jinx's eyes began to glow._

_"Don't make me hex you again," she threatened_

_"Take it easy kid" Mammoth said with a roll of his eyes and when Jinx turned down her powers he smirked. "You know, you and baldy ain't bad for kids." He commented and this time it was Jinx who rolled her eyes._

_"You're pretty bad for a fighter, couldn't even beat a little girl" she mocked and Mammoth frowned resulting in her laughter._

* * *

><p>That wasn't the last time Jinx had ever called Mammoth a bad fighter, even though he improved rather quickly. But they grew pretty close as friends and she stopped mocking his combat skills when her first boyfriend cheated on her and Mammoth put him in the I.C.U.<p>

But all that is ancient history now. Now, now Jinx is here, in this new world of heroism. Now Jinx spends her every night shedding silent tears, wanting nothing more than to just go home. She cries every night because she misses racing down the halls of their headquarters at least three times a week because she hears an explosion in Gizmo's lab. She cries because she misses spending her nights wondering how long it's going to be before she regrets taking the bedroom right below Mammoths. But most of all she misses Mammoth's protective hand on her shoulder after an escape and Gizmo's sleeping head in the same place after a long mission.

She won't go back, she knows it's not right. But leaving her home is a bigger battle than anything she'll ever fight with powers and martial arts, because although Wally claims that she'll find a family in this new life she knows that no one, no hero, could ever replace her brothers.


End file.
